Tournament Troubles
by MickeyStone
Summary: Harry has a little bit of trouble in the triwizard tournament


_One-shot: 4th year- Tournament Troubles_

 _Word Count:_

 **Word Text:**

"Harry Potter!" was bellowed, and Harry froze. ' _What? No! This isn't happening!'_ He thought frantically. Big doe-like emerald eyes widened and the boy looked around confusion and resentment in his eyes. "What?" He croaked out, fear striking him. "I didn't put my name in the Goblet!" He cried standing up quickly and backing away. "Harry just go!" Hermione growled, grabbing his wrist and shoving him forward. The boy stumbled slightly and a students started yelling, "He's a cheat!" "Can't get enough of your fame Potter?" "He's too young?" "How did you trick the Goblet?" and some were just plain out glaring at Harry.

An indignant look crossed Harry's features, and he glanced forward only to be harshly shoved in that direction again. "But I didn't put my name in the Goblet of Fire!" He insisted, eyes pleading with people to realize this.

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore shouted. Harry whimpered slightly, and Hermione let out an annoyed huff. She gripped his wrist and dragged him to the front, giving him a hard shove once again in Dumbledore's direction. Harry's eyes pleaded with the man to understand but he just gave Harry a cold glare before sending Harry off in the direction where the other three champions had went. A whimper escaped the boy as he stumbled down the stairs, tears streaking his face.

"What eez thee matzer leetel boy?" Fleur Delacour asked, worry shining in her eyes. Harry went to answer just as the teachers came bustling down the stairs. Harry was grabbed by his shoulder and shoved against a wall. A whimper escaped him, as Dumbledore angrily asked him with a snarl, "Did you, or did you not put your name in the Goblet of Fire!" "I didn't!" Harry cried, sounding extremely distressed. "Severus hand me the Verterisum" Harry looked stricken, "Y-You don't b-believe me?" He asked eyes shining in hurt. McGonagall soon took pity on the boy and pulled him from Dumbledore's harsh grip. Severus quietly handed Minerva the potion and Harry looked at her with pain filled eyes. "Y-You don't believe me either P-Professor?" He asked her, she sighed. "I do Harry, it's just an extra measure. I promise I do believe you" she said, looking at him with pity filled eyes. Harry sighed and took the vial, dropping three drops onto his tongue and swallowing. Harry looked up and Minerva (McGonagall) took the vial from Harry's hand.

"Did you, or did you not put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" She asked in a stern voice. "I didn't! I swear! I promise, I'll even make a oath if I have to!" He cried once again. "That's alright dear, you don't have to. This potion was all that was needed." She then turned to Albus, scowling at the man. "There! Is that enough proof!? You illegally made us use Verterisum on a child! Severus hand me the antidote!" Snape quietly handed the strict women the antidote and watched as she handed it to Harry. Harry quickly took it, grimacing at the taste. "D-Do I have to compete?" Harry asked timidly, afraid of the answer. "I'm afraid so child" Came the voice of Barty Crouch. Harry whimpered, eyes flashing in fear and sadness. "W-What? But I didn't put my name in! I swear I didn't! Why should I compete if I didn't put my name in!?" Harry cried, biting hard into his bottom lip. "Leetel boy, eetz a magically binding contract! You have to partezepate and izf you don't you will die!" Fleur said gently pulling Harry into her arms. Wide emerald eyes filled with tears, "I would say let me die but then there's Voldemort and apparently I'm supposed to be the one to destroy him so I can't really let myself be offed." Harry said quietly. People gasped and flinched at what Harry said, and Fleur just hugged Harry tighter. She soon grabbed Harry's hand and stood up straight. He buried himself into her side and hid his face, tears still streaking their way down his rosy cheeks."Shh, eets okay 'Arry!" Fleur cooed, leading him back to the Great Hall.

People stared as they exited the back room and Harry just pressed himself closer to Fleur. "C'mon Harry" Fleur said kneeling in front of him, giving him a small smile. Harry didn't return the smile, but he did nod slightly. People watched in confusion, when Fleur took Harry by the hand, and lead him out of the Great Hall. Fleur lead Harry down to the Black Lake, and forced him to sit down so she could try and calm him. It wasn't working. Harry continued to hyperventilate, and soon Harry worked himself into a state of panic. Tears poured and sobs choked past his lips. Suddenly cat ears, and a tail popped out and the tail snuggly wrapped itself around his body. Fleur gasped, " 'Arry! Your ah Neko?" She inquired. Harry nodded. "I'm taking eet you're also a sumbisszive from your panieek attacks" Harry nodded again. She smiled and pulled the small boy into her lap and began rubbing his ears soothingly.

Harry purred quietly and calmed down. Soon he willed his ears and tail away and fell asleep in Fleur's arms. Fleur smiled. "Fleur! Eet ez late! Eetzs time to rezt now. Who eez that you are holding?" Fleur looked up and smiled brightly and her Headmistress, or formally known as Madam Maxine. "Headmeztrezz! Thez ez 'Arry Potter" She said smiling and carefully standing with the boy in her arms. "He ez to young for you Fleur!" A flabbergasted looked crossed Fleurs delicate features, "I only thinkz of him az e brother Madam!" Mistress Maxine smiled, "Very well, bring him with uz to za carriege!" She said, Fleur's face lit up with a brilliant smile. "We can reelly bring hem with uz? What would Dumblezdore say?" Fleur inquired. "Who carez! Andz of courze wee can brieng him wieth us!" Harry stirred and groaned slightly, burrowing himself deeper into Fleur's arms. Fleur cooed softly, and Harry's eyes groggily opened. "F-Fleur? W-What's going on?" Harry questioned with a yawn. "Shhh, 'Arry! Go back to zleep, you need rezt" Fleur admonished, and Harry just chuckled sleepily before closing his eyes and drifting off again.

Suddenly a young blonde boy popped out of nowhere. "Bonjour, est-ce que ça irait si je te reprenait mon pote?(Hello, would it be alright if I took my mate back from you?)" The boy asked. "Et qui êtes-vous?(And who are you?)" Fleur asked, eyeing the young blonde. She could sense he was another Veela, and another dominant at that. He flashed her a smile, "Je suis Draco, Draco Malfoy(I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy)" He answered. "Et je suis le compagnon de Neko (And I'm that Neko's mate)" He added, smiling fondly at Harry. Harry stirred again and looked up at the blonde. "M-Malfoy?" He whispered rubbing his eyes. "Hush my submissive" Swiftly taking harry from Fleur. Harry's eyes widened, and he sniffed at Draco's neck. "Y-Your my D-Dominant?" Harry inquired quietly. Draco smiled softly and nodded. "That I am, now shhh and go back to sleep my kitten" Draco whispered. Harry smiled softly, and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, burying his face in the blonde's chest. "Bonsoir Draco, prenez soin de Harry s'il vous plaît. Il est comme mon petit frère. (Goodnight Draco, take care of Harry please. He's like my little brother.)" Fleur whispered, and Draco nodded before turning around and carrying Harry back to the castle.

The End


End file.
